


染上你的色彩

by Chinese Translations (MistressArachnia)



Series: Chinese Translations [2]
Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/pseuds/Chinese%20Translations
Summary: 当他们漫步穿过一个拥挤的夏季庆典时，Akira 决定他已经受够了 Nano 的咬人习惯，并反咬了他一口。 他的反应完全出乎他的意料。(Chinese translation of "Dyed in Your Colors")





	染上你的色彩

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatRMB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatRMB/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dyed in Your Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399264) by [Nicole Premier (MistressArachnia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/pseuds/Nicole%20Premier). 



> 这是我个人最喜欢的故事之一，所以我真诚地希望你和我一样喜欢它。 ❤
> 
> 这部小说是为Akira攻而写的。 我正在上传更多关于其他角色的故事，漫画，和一些画作，我还会为这些小说添加一些全彩插图，所以请过后也来看看！ (当我上传完毕，就会给它增加 “ illustrated”的标签。)
> 
> 我非常喜欢 Nano受。 他太性感了。 以及Akira是这样一个可爱的攻。 为什么没有更多这样的事情发生？ 我想我得继续写更多的文章。 然后还要画出来。 我还有更多的后续故事要写。 还有那么多画我想要画出来……

又一个炎热的夏日变成了同样闷热的黄昏。 长江沿岸的空气湿度很大，使得Akira的衬衫像又一层皮肤一样紧贴着他的身体。 幸运的是，当太阳沉入波涛之下，呈现出明亮的红色和橙色时，凉爽的海风提供了一个非常需要的喘息机会。 取而代之的是现代建筑的霓虹灯光混合着五颜六色的灯笼，在中国纵横交错的狭窄街道上，照亮了夜晚。

当他们在上海拥挤的街道上漫步的时候，Akira 紧紧地握着 Nano 的手，尽量不去碰到其他参加庆典的人，因为他们正在去海滨的路上。 沿着主干道，街头小吃的辛辣香气飘荡在微风中。

“我们去喝点冰珍珠奶茶吧。 你要芋头奶茶还是抹茶? ”

“随你喜欢。 我很乐意与你分享同一杯，Akira。”

“ 随便挑一个 ……” Akira叹了口气， “ 紫色还是绿色 ? ”

“...... 紫色 ”

“ 那我们就选芋头奶茶吧。 ”

他们这些逃亡者几天前才到达中国。 这是Akira第一次踏出日本的土地，他对这些新的景象和声音感到不知所措。 蝉在远处歌唱，它们刺耳的歌声在街头演奏者的长笛和二胡音乐中也仅仅是低沉的嗡嗡声，尽管它们几乎没有掩盖过拥挤的交通和同时响起的无处不在的刺耳声音。 尽管他还没有发现任何来自 CFC 的人在跟踪他们，Akira 知道政府追捕他们只是时间问题。 他们不能放松警惕，尤其是在离港口不远的地方。

但是 Nano  似乎并不像他那样谨慎。

"别在这儿。 所有人都会看到我们。”

当他们停下来吃一些新鲜出炉的肉包子和炸红薯薯条时，Akira试图把自己从爱人的怀抱中解脱出来，他的声音几乎带上了怒气。 但是在这个拥挤的夏日节日里，这一切都是徒劳的。 驻 WWIII 的日本军队给上海造成了沉重打击。 但相比起这座仍旧熙熙攘攘的城市，饱受战争蹂躏的东京看上去就像一座鬼城。 成群结队的节日游客在繁忙的海滨街道上行走，就像蜂拥而至的昆虫。 那么多人出来参加晚上的庆典，以至于Akira几乎分辨不出谁是谁。 世界上似乎根本不可能有这么多人，更别说所有人都聚集在一个地方。

“ 没关系的，Akira。 ”

当他感觉到Nano的胳膊环绕着他的腰，把他紧紧地抱在胸前时，Akira的脸上露出了不悦的表情。 唉，他几乎没有移动的余地，更不用说坚持保留自己的私人空间了。 他不得不勉强承认，在令人窒息的酷热中，Nano 手指的凉爽感对他有点提神的效果。

"我觉得有关系。 所以，放手吧! ”

越来越难以相信，参加这个倒霉的公众活动竟然是他自己的主意。 Nano多半也会很喜欢蜷缩在他身边，回到酒店开着空调的房间里读书。 但是Akira坐立不安，他只能看着这个前实验对象像一只充满好奇的小猫那样充满渴望地凝视着窗外，直到他开始同情他。 因此，Akira提出，作为一个小小的放纵，他们应该走去海滩参加今晚的庆典，并且在路上买一些街上小吃来一起分享。

在炎热、拥挤的人群间，以及他的伴侣性欲上升的情况下，他开始后悔自己的决定。

“ 说真的，住手 ! ”

他们像蜗牛一样慢吞吞地走着，当他们到达码头时，龙舟竞赛肯定已经结束了。 他们两个人能否在沙滩上找到座位欣赏音乐会和烟火还是个未知数。

Akira绝望地四处张望着，试图找出最有效的路线穿过人群。 他的幽闭恐惧症开始向他袭来，一种越来越强烈的恐慌感钻进了他的肚子。 他持续感觉到在每个角落都能看到他们的追捕者。 这混乱也扰乱了他的感官。 他想逃。但是在这一点上，比起勇敢面对另一个方向的人群，并徒劳地试图回到他们的酒店，一直走到海边要容易得多。

Nano从背后把Akira拉近胸口，亲吻着他汗湿的头发，轻轻地咬着他的耳朵。 然而，他的每一个感官都已经处于全面警戒状态，甚至那些小小的表达爱意的手势都像是威胁着要把他扔到悬崖边上。 异常冰冷的手指继续在他的背心下逡巡，勾勒出他腹部肌肉的轮廓。 然后往上…… 往上……

Akira转过身，试图把他那烦人的固执的伴侣推开，但是当他看到他站在那里，在五颜六色的节日灯笼的不断变化的灯光下，他的四肢忽然全部失去了力量。

Nano低头凝视着他，清澈的蓝眼睛里闪烁着纯洁的爱意，在逐渐逝去的阳光中微微闪烁。 他刚染过色的黑发与夜色融为一体，与他苍白的皮肤形成了美丽的对比，给了他一种超凡脱俗的光彩，几乎令他窒息。 像这样抗拒他是很困难的。 他看起来那么纯洁，那么快乐，几乎可以说是天真无邪。

Nano用指背划过着Akira的下巴，给他留下了一种刺痛的感觉。 纤细的手指向上挑起他的脸，直到他们的目光相遇。 Akira尽最大努力瞪着他。

“别说了。 我们不能再引起任何注意了。”

Nano 一直都是这样的。 白天，无论他们走到哪里，他都想握着他的手，到了晚上，他恳求着要抚摸他的全身，亲吻他，紧紧地抱着他，进入他的身体。 就好像他仍然不相信Akira真的在那里，不相信他真的选择了他，他需要这种身体接触来让自己确信，这一切不只是他想象出来的，不仅仅是一个会在清晨的阳光中化为乌有的梦。

最后他终于开口了。 Nano的声音低沉单调，在周围的混乱中显得很平静。

“没关系，Akira。 这么多的人……每个人都认为自己是独一无二的，他们只存在于自私的小泡泡里，对周围的人视而不见，无法理解自己的渺小。”

Akira狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“当有人注意到我们时，我们就不会这么“微不足道”了。 作为一个外国人，你已经很出众了，而且……嗯! ”

Nano用纤细的手指轻轻地拨弄着Akira的金属灰色的头发，用一个吻让他的思绪安静下来。

Akira挣扎着把双手放在Nano光滑的灰色丝绸衬衫上，竭尽全力地想把他推开。 这是一种徒劳的努力，比其他任何事情都更像是形式上的推拒。 无论是他还是地球上的任何其他人，都无法对抗这个终极的活生生的武器。 Nano的血液的强度是不可阻挡的。

尤其是当血液开始沸腾的时候。

幸运的是， Nano  明白了Akira传递出的信息，松开了手，让他能喘口气。

“你是怎么回事！ 我以为你想去听音乐会呢！ 照这样下去，我们永远也到不了那儿! ”

“ 我们可以从这里听到。 ”

“没那么好。 那样我们就看不到烟火了。”

“如果我们能听到音乐，那就足够了。 我宁愿看着你，Akira。”

Akira试图抑制他语气中不断升高的沮丧。

“我们正在一个拥挤的街头节日中！ 这里不是谈恋爱的地方。 我几乎没有足够的空间呼吸。 这里肯定有上百万人。”

Nano面无表情地环顾四周，仿佛这个痛苦而显而易见的信息在某种程度上是一个他还没有考 虑 过的新概念。

“ …… 如果周围没有人，你会允许我拥抱你吗 ? ”

“ 如果所有人都消失了，当然，但是 ……  嘿 ! ”

还没来得及抗议，Akira就感觉到自己手腕麻痹了，穿过人群，左右撞到人群，最后被拖进两栋高楼之间的一条狭窄小巷。 Nano并没有停下脚步，拖着他绕过街角，毫不客气地把他推到一堵破裂的混凝土墙上。 所有的空气从他的肺里砰地一声冲了出来。

“ 你到底在干什么 ? ! ”

“…… 这里没有人，Akira。 ”

“ 是的，但是……”

当他感觉到Nano的舌头紧紧地压在他张开的嘴唇之间时，Akira 用喉咙的后部抑制住了他的哭声。 他所有的思绪都令人惊讶地消失了，他们的嘴张合在一起，一只手滑落到他的背后，把他拉得更近，直到他们的臀部都涨红了。 这股突如其来的力量让他顿时目瞪口呆，但是他已经不再挣扎了，甚至脸颊上的红晕也消失了。 羞怯的手指滑过Nano胸前灰色的丝绸，梳理着深色的卷发。

这里稍微安静些，虽然远远不是真正的“安静”。 他的头脑仍然一片混乱。 如果他闭上眼睛，他可以把其他声音淹没，专注于他的伴侣灼热的呼吸声，蝉的嗡嗡声，他们亲吻时嘴唇湿答答的声音，Nano的心脏在他的胸膛强烈跳动的感觉，他压在他身上，绝望又渴望。

Nano的手滑到他汗湿的棉衬衫下面，剥开他身上的薄布，这一次Akira没有试图阻止他。 微风轻拂着他裸露的皮肤，这是一个令人愉快的喘息机会，因为他让伴侣轻柔、凉爽的触摸包裹着他。

Nano的舌头沿着Akira下巴的斜处，从锁骨一直延伸到耳朵，然后再向下，煞费苦心地在每一寸皮肤上都亲吻了一下。 Akira叹了口气，把自己交给了感觉，并绝望地试图被他们周围的世界所淹没。

就在他开始放松的时候， Nano  的牙齿找到了他们的印记，他的手滑到了 Akira  的臀部，滑入他的牛仔裤里，在他的内裤的松紧带下，抚上了他的屁股。

" 啊 !"

当Nano咬到他的时候，他的肩膀一阵阵的疼痛。 指甲挖入坚实而柔软的肌肉，揉捏探索。 Akira扭动着，受到了过度的刺激，Nano在同一个地方猛吸，直到受伤，让所有人都看到他的印记。 宣告他是自己的，就像一个掠食者宣告着他的猎物。

“ 该死，放开我 ! ”

他的视线变得通红，因为他体内的什么东西突然折断了。 在Akira意识到发生了什么之前，他的身体就已经有了自己的反应。 他的手弯弯曲曲地穿过黑色的头发，拉扯着，迫使对方的头以一个更合适的角度后仰，以暴露出他未受损伤的脖子表面。 撕裂肉体的嘎吱声在他的耳朵里回响，他的牙齿咬穿了Nano的薄薄的皮肤，这是一种不计后果的挑衅和报复行为。 他没有意识到自己咬得有多厉害，直到他伴侣的汗水带上了咸味，夹杂着如同铁一般的金属味道。

Nano绝望地当场停止攻击，他的身体突然一动不动。

但是Akira停不下来。 热气使他的视线模糊了，带着一点黑暗的色彩。 他抓住 Nano 薄薄的衬衫布料，降低身体的重心，用尽全力反抗自己纤细的身躯，在狭窄的巷子里用力猛击对面的墙壁。 Nano的蓝眼睛因为震惊而睁得大大的。

他的身体仿佛被恶魔附身了。 血从Akira的嘴唇上滴下来。 他伸出舌头尝了尝，迅速解开 Nano 衬衫的扣子，撕开肩膀上的布料，露出他伤痕累累的肌肉和血淋淋的脖子。 现在情况发生了逆转，Nano成了他的猎物。

Akira舔舔他的嘴唇，走近他情人虚弱的身体，抓住他的手腕，把他钉在裂开的水泥墙上。 Nano的呼吸加深了，他能感觉到自己的心脏像鼓一样在脆弱的胸腔里跳动。 然而他没有做任何反抗的动作，他身上的每块肌肉都完全放松了。

“ 你觉得怎么样 ? ”

节奏的变化令他感到清爽。 他早先的一些紧张消失了，甜蜜的陶醉开始占据了他的心。 当他在 Bl@ster 和 Igra 击败对手的时候，他感到同样的激动。

Nano完全沉默，面无表情，嘴唇分开，呆滞的眼睛看着，仿佛处于恍惚状态。 他扭动着抓住Akira，一条舌头滑过他的脖子，舔着那些从他苍白的肉体上流下来的深红色的液滴。 在他们之间没有正常皮肤的阻隔，Akira 可以尝到 Nano 的血液对自己血液的疯狂反应。 他的舌头平贴着伤口，仿佛血在回应他的呼唤。 就像他在召唤它一样。 它像一块磁铁一样被吸引着，在热量和兴奋的绝望中涌向那个地方，背叛了它的主人。

也许是Nano的汗水、洗发水和不断上升的热量的性感组合，也许是对他血液的反应，或者也许只是空气中的某种东西，但他内心的某种东西正在苏醒，某种长期埋藏的黑暗本能。 Akira的指尖沿着Nano腹部的凹陷和曲线，滑到他亚麻裤的前面。

结果却发现 Nano  变得坚如磐石。

Akira惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，抬头看着他的同伴。 Nano目瞪口呆，他的眼睛是蓝色的漩涡，偶尔闪烁着明亮的紫色。 Akira试探性地用舌头舔了舔情人的脖子，一边把他们的臀部挤在一起，一边抹着伤口上的血。 他不确定自己到底发生了什么，但是 Nano 对他的服务的出乎意料的反应让他很好奇，并且非常兴奋。 他舔了舔对方的耳朵，轻轻地咬着，声音低沉地低语着。

“ 你喜欢这样 …… 不是吗…… ”

这根本不是一个问题。

Nano眼睛慢慢眨动，长长的睫毛下垂。 这是一种奇怪的色情景象，看到他这样，背靠在某个被遗忘的小巷的墙上，鸡巴在他的黑亚麻裤子上拉紧，汗水浸透的衬衫半开。 血从他苍白的肩膀上滴下来，他完全屈服于Akira的怜悯。 他的脸涨得通红，尽管他怀疑一个前实验对象看到这样一个不体面的状态会感到一丝羞愧或懊悔。

Akira向前靠得更近，用手指紧紧抓住了Nano的硬鸡巴。 他又在同一个地方咬了一口，这次咬得更轻了，他感觉到指尖下面的肉在跳动。

他或许可以当场就把他带走 ...... 他的一部分沉浸在这个想法中。

然而他发现自己犹豫不决。 这事有点不对劲。

Nano的沉默服从是诱人的，然而它却让Akira感到困惑…… 而且不只是一点点的担心。 如果认为他真的打败了Premier，那就太愚蠢了。 这个曾经的超级武器甚至连一根手指都没有举起来阻止他。 他连试都没试过。 现在，Akira已经从最初的兴奋中恢复过来了，看到他的情人在霓虹灯的光辉中轻轻地喘着粗气，这更多的是引起了他的恐慌而不是刺激。 当一种令人作呕的罪恶感开始在他的心灵角落里悄悄蔓延时，他的愤怒消失了。

“…… 对不起。 我不应该那样对你。”

庆典已经势不可挡，但是如果只是和他在一起，Nano 看起来是那么的开心。 他不在乎食物，不在乎音乐会，也不在乎烟火......他唯一在乎的就是和Akira一起经历这一切。 他们的身体在人群中挤在一起，他自然会感到情欲。 当然，这确实让人恼火，但这并不值得。 Nano甚至没有狠狠地咬他一口。

唉，这已经不是Akira第一次为了报复别人对他的轻视而大发雷霆了，因为他完全知道这个人并不想伤害他。 他最好的朋友因为他的暴躁而死在他的怀里，而现在……

Nano的眼睛仍然低垂着，他的表情让人无法理解，另一个可怕的想法正在他的脑海中形成，自从他们在日本的最后一个晚上以来，他一直无法摆脱这个想法。

那天晚上，Motomi发现他们俩挤在一栋废弃的建筑里，他利用他的关系预定了这两个前实验对象安全离开美国的路线。 但是在他们离开之前，在他的情人昏倒在沙发上之后，这个老人对Akira讲述了他在 ENED 唯一一次见到 Nano的故事。 这位前研究员不想记住它，多年来他一直告诉自己，Premier必须死，才能一劳永逸地结束这项邪恶的研究。 必须这么做。

但是无论他怎么努力，他都无法忘记那个男孩令人难以忘怀的眼神，当他发现他赤裸着身体，嘴里塞着东西，浑身是血，腿被捆在手术室里，一个新雇佣的医生站在他苍白苗条的身体旁边时，那绝望的表情。 那双空洞的灰色眼睛，在阳光照射下短暂闪烁的紫色，仍然萦绕在他最黑暗的噩梦中。

Motomi告诉他，Nano 已经习惯于屈服于这种虐待，以至于他那时也没有反抗。 他的呻吟声是如此的柔和而沉闷，以至于这位前研究员根本听不到他的呻吟，除非他就站在他身边。 Nano从未寻求过帮助。 他没有试图挣脱束缚。 他没有挣扎，即使他被强奸，在没有麻醉的情况下被切开。 Motomi唯一觉得有什么不对劲的地方，就是手术器械的金属碰撞发出的叮当声。

当他们的目光相遇时，他看到男孩的眼睛是湿的，但是他没有流一滴眼泪。 他们的眼神空洞得令人毛骨悚然，这是一个完全放弃的人的眼神......他已经完全失去了获得救赎的希望。 这不可能是第一次。 或者第二个……

一想到这个，Akira就觉得恶心。

“该死，Nikolai！ 你为什么不阻止我? ”

听到他的真实姓名，Nano 的眼睛猛地向上看到了 Akira 的眼睛，在霓虹灯下闪烁着紫色的光芒。 他张开苍白的嘴唇，但没有说话。

“该死的......我告诉过你，你不能就这么屈服！ 再也不会了。 你不能让人们对你的身体为所欲为！ 你不能让他们一直伤害你！ 你现在自由了。 你是一个有自由意志的人，就像我一样。 你答应过......Nikolai......”

Akira的声音哽咽了，他开始意识到自己在颤抖，几乎要流泪了。 他不知道自己是生Nano的气，因为他屈从于自己的暴力冲动，甚至连一点抗议的声音都没有，还是生自己对Nano如此无情地攻击他，以至于像绑架他的人一样，在他的情人身上引发了与生俱来的心理反应。 但是，尽管Nano自己的视力有些动摇，但是当他看到Akira的爆发时，他的眼睛是平静而温柔的，在微弱的灯光下闪闪发光，与他所看到的情绪完全无关。 当他听到这一连串的指责时，他的嘴唇微微地一撇，露出一丝微笑。

“ 不，Akira，不是这样的。 ”

Akira脸色铁青，但是当他看到Nano死白的皮肤上血液流淌，皮肤上交叉着无数年折磨和虐待留下的伤疤时，他无法抑制自己声音中的情感。

“那么告诉我......这是什么？ 你为什么不阻止我？ 你为什么让我伤害你? ”

......Akira牙齿留下的咬痕会不会也给苍白的皮肤留下疤痕？ 他真的和其他玷污和虐待这个人的人一样吗？

Akira想哭。 Nano一定注意到了，因为他抬起手，擦去了未落下的泪水。

“......我没有反抗，因为当你把我的血放进嘴里，脱掉我的衣服时......我感觉你想要我。 那种感觉......就像你想要我的全部，甚至是我全心全意厌恶的那部分......但我永远无法摆脱它。”

Akira沉默了。 Nano的血液的味道仍然留在他的嘴唇上，他突然敏锐地意识到，如果其他任何人如此不小心地咬到Nano裸露的肉体，他们极有可能会痛苦地死去。 通过撕开他的血管，把他鄙视的Nano的血液注入自己的身体，他用可以想象的最亲密的方式触摸了Nano。 难怪他被它唤醒了。

“那种感觉......令人陶醉。 即使这只是一个幻想，我没有阻止你，因为我希望它是真实的。 我希望......你对我的爱就像我对你的爱一样。 这是一个愚蠢的理由......但是人类是愚蠢的生物。 我也不例外。”

即使在昏暗的光线下，Akira 也能看到 Nano 的眼睛已经褪成了深蓝色。 渴望的颜色。 慢慢地，长长的睫毛下垂了，他转过头，柔和的微笑从嘴唇上消失了。

“ 但我们所有人 ...... 都有渴望某种东西的自由。 ”

Akira说不出话来。 他不知道该说什么。 Nano怎么会认为他不想要他呢？ 他的平静立刻消失了，他又生气了。

“我当然想要你！ 如果我不想要你我为什么还要在这里? ！ 在利岛的时候，我让你和我一起私奔！ 我选择了你，即使知道我们将作为逃犯度过余生。 我握着你的手，即使它沾满了血。 那天晚上，当Motomi发现我们在一起，并为我们提供庇护时，你太累了，我们一吃完饭，你就在沙发上睡着了，但我整晚都睡不着，因为我害怕他会把你从我身边带走。”

所有的痛苦都涌上心头。 恐怖。 绝望。

还有......爱。 这是最让人伤心的部分。

“早些时候，在庆典上......我不能放松，因为我知道一旦 CFC 意识到我们已经离开了这个国家，那些港口城镇将是他们寻找我们的第一个地方。 但是有这么多的人......这么多的干扰......我可能看不到他们，直到为时已晚。 我紧张是因为我想保证你的安全。 我不是故意要骂你的。 一想到我可能会失去你，我就情不自禁。”

“ Akira ......”

"听我说！ 我不知道我们的未来会怎样，但我知道我需要你在我身边。 不知何故... 我一直都知道。 我曾经梦见过你，梦见带你离开我。 我不在乎我们与命运作斗争有多艰难。 如果能和你在一起，我愿意与你共度余生。”

Nano的嘴唇微笑着弯曲起来，他抬起头来，一双清澈的蓝眼睛。

“...... 欲望有很多种形式，Akira。 ”

Nano转过身来迎接他，当他伸出手去抚摸Akira的脸颊时，那柔和的微笑仍然在他的嘴唇上闪烁。

“你容忍我的挑逗。 你忍受着让我进入你体内的痛苦和侮辱。 我爱你。 当我看着你的时候，我看到了你眼中的喜悦。 我看到了爱。 这就够了。”

Akira停顿了一下，沉默着，试图理解他爱人的神秘语言。

慢慢地，他开始明白过来。 他觉得自己有点傻。 这里的问题不是他在没有充分挑衅的情况下攻击了他的情人。

问题是 Nano  很喜欢它。

他认为自己一直以来都认为Nano想要他是理所当然的，咬紧牙关，让他对自己的身体随心所欲，根本没有考虑过这会让他的合作伙伴感觉到他的追求从未得到回报。 他的一生都是如此：那些阻碍物，手套，乳胶，面具，约束，无菌的工具，在接触过他皮肤后就被扔掉…... 难怪他除了仅仅是宽容，不敢要求更多。

看起来他成功地让 Nano 感觉到他终于被接受了，这是他人生中的第一次。 甚至被爱。

但还不是被渴望。

Akira深吸了一口气。

“ 你错了 ...... 刚才我把你按在墙上的时候，我的血管里也流淌着同样的欲望。 ”

早些时候，当他用他的手包裹他紧张的鸡巴 ...... 那冲击着他的热量和觉醒，那强烈的冲动，当他看到他的情人在他的服务下翻腾 .....  和那些要带走他，要占有他的冲动 … …

Nano希望他这么做。

“我想要你，Nikolai。 你比你想象的更有吸引力。 我怎么能不渴望你呢？ 我只是不想利用你。 我不想让你屈服，永远不想。 即使对我来说也不是。 我不想像其他人一样征服和虐待你。 我不想......把我的颜色强加给你。”

听到这里，Nano的嘴唇微笑着弯了起来。

“...... 最重要的是，Akira ...... 我渴望染上你的颜色。 ”

Nano的蓝眼睛在霓虹灯下闪闪发光。 他俯下身，在情人的嘴唇上轻轻地吻了一下。

“当我和你在一起的时候，Akira，当我看到你眼中的欲望暗示，当我们做爱的时候，你总是试图躲开我......当我看到你因为我的触摸而愉悦地扭动......你让我觉得我不是别人一直认为的那个怪物。 我感觉... 活着。 人类。 当我们的身体合为一体时，我感觉自己正在被净化。 净化。 刚才......当你把我的血液注入你自己的身体时，我脑子里唯一的想法就是‘是的......请接受吧。 请把这个诅咒从我身上拿开。’ 我在想......如果我的血液流过你的身体，我最终会被治愈吗? ”

Akira皱起了眉头。

“ 听起来更像是会要了你的命。 ”

“即使是这样......如果你把我抱在怀里，我什么都不怕。 甚至不怕死亡。”

Akira闭上了眼睛，强忍着抽泣。 他摇摇头，试图屏蔽那些不请自来的脑海中的画面。

“别说了......我不能忍受让别人死在我怀里。 我永远不能带着这种罪恶感活下去。 除了陪在你的坟墓旁，我什么也不会留下，直到我和你在一起。 我希望你永远在我身边。 永远。 所以，请......如果你爱我......忍受痛苦......活下去。”

“...... Akira ......”

“ 求你了。 ”

Nano紧紧地抱住Akira，用他长长的手指梳理着一缕缕银发。

“Akira......我很抱歉。 我不是故意要惹你生气的。 我将与我们的命运抗争一辈子，陪在你身边，直到你咽下最后一口气......然后我会握住你的手，与你同在，这样即使你死了，你也不会孤独。”

Akira深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气。

此时此刻，他最深切的愿望就是让这个曾经被人躲避和利用过的男人感到被珍惜。 被渴望。 不是因为他曾经是谁，而是因为他曾经是谁。

“不要再谈论死亡了。 今晚......我想让你感觉到自己还活着。”

Akira踮起脚尖，用手指拨弄着Nano的松散卷发，双唇紧闭。 起初，他的情人的嘴唇轻盈而柔软，但是当Akira紧紧地贴在他瘦弱的身体上时，他们的吻变得更加狂野，更加有力，因为他们在对方的拥抱中迷失了自己。

远离音乐会的音乐弥漫在他们周围的空气中，从人群中发出一声咆哮，似乎从四面八方传来。 当另一对夫妇醉醺醺地跌跌撞撞地走进附近的垃圾箱时，Akira 的注意力瞬间被打断了，他们的笑声回荡在狭窄的小巷里。

Akira拉开身子，轻轻地咬了一下Nano的下唇，本能地搜索着这个区域寻找掩护。 他的目光落在一扇锈迹斑斑的白色磨砂门上，门微微向下开了一点。

“ 来吧，我们去一个有点隐私的地方。 ”

Akira拉着Nano的手，引导他走向他所希望的安全避难所。 门后是一个黑暗的楼梯间，一层楼梯通向上面，另一层楼梯通向下面。 通往建筑内部的门看起来是锁着的，锈迹斑斑，上面满是涂鸦，但是对他来说，这个就足够了。

他们的脚步声嘎吱作响，Akira带着Nano先上了第一层楼梯，然后是第二层楼梯，在三楼的小隔间里停了下来。 透过脏兮兮的窗户，他可以看到人群上方，鸟瞰周围的环境。 在这里不太可能有人偷偷接近他们。

Nano的眼睛在阴影中微微发亮。

他们没有浪费时间，像野兽一样互相攻击，亲吻，咬，抚摸，抓。 他们的舌头缠在一起，好像要吃掉对方。 Akira把手伸进Nano温暖的嘴里，贪婪地想要更多。 他们发烧的呼吸声混杂在一起，很难分辨出谁是谁。 不可能说出谁是迷人的。

在昏暗的光线下，Akira可以看到血液从Nano苍白的皮肤上滴落下来，形成一条条黑色细长的小溪，流过他的右乳头。 这景象让他......饥渴。 Akira把他的情人推到墙边，用舌头舔着他的皮肤，把那柔嫩的肉放在嘴唇之间，用舌头轻轻拍打。 他们的皮肤接触的每一个地方都会留下一种刺痛的电子感觉。 他轻轻地咬了一口。 Nano呼出的急促的气息缠绕在他的脊梁骨上，让他感到一丝愉悦。

仅仅是这个简单的动作似乎就在他的伴侣身上激起了一种深深的屈服感。 当他的牙齿下陷得更深时，他感到身体紧贴着他，放松下来，变得软弱无力。 Nano的呼吸卡住了他的喉咙，他向后仰着头，公开邀请他做任何他想做的事。 这只是一个很小的动作，却在他的血管里点燃了一把火。

紧紧地抱着他心爱的人，Akira的舌头慢慢地从Nano的胸口伸向他造成的伤口，温柔地舔舐着他溅出的血。 在经历了之前的暴力之后，他感到一种与生俱来的安抚和净化自己的欲望。 在某种程度上，这也算是一种仪式。 通过将Nano的血液注入自己的身体，这证明了Akira对他的无条件接纳。 证明无论他是什么，无论他做了什么，明仍然爱他。 他总是渴望他——他的全部，身体和灵魂。

Akira的双手迫不及待地解开 Nano  灰色衬衫上的其余纽扣。

远处，哨声响起，接着是砰的一声，外面的光线瞬间为两个人物沐浴在红光中。 烟火已经开始了。

Akira俯下身子，用嘴唇和牙齿紧贴着Nano锁骨下方柔软的薄纸一般的皮肤，用轻轻的叮咬和啃咬来挑逗他伤痕累累的肌肉。 他身体深处的某种东西被唤醒了，某种他不知道自己拥有的原始本能。 Nano对他粗暴的处理付出的越多，他就越容忍Akira施加在他身上的痛苦和快乐......这种冲动就变得越强烈。

Akira咬得更狠，一边掐一边戏弄着他爱人的乳头，一边吮吸着柔嫩的肌肤。 现在可以听到Nano深深的呼吸声，他的身体以一种挑衅的方式扭动着，以至于所有的Akira的血液都直接涌向他的腹股沟。 很少看到他的坚忍的情人散发出如此原始的情感。 这刺激了他的基本本能，驱使他像一个饥饿的食肉动物跟随着血腥味。

更多的流行音乐在上面响起。 壁龛发出蓝光，接着是红色和黄色。

“哈…… 哈…… ”

现在 Nano 正在喘气，充满了 Akira 的内心，充满了矛盾的冲动。 这种同时产生的保护和吞噬的欲望没有任何意义，然而它已经在他的脊椎里扎下了根，并且在那一刻变得越来越强大。

指甲刮擦着苍白的皮肤，Akira发现自己咬得更狠了。 毫无疑问，他的爱人明天一定会伤得很重。

但是瘀伤会消失。 他希望他们引起的感情会留下印记。

双手放在臀部后面，Akira拉近了Nano。 他的手指蜷缩在紧实柔软的屁股上，指尖挤压收缩着丰满圆润的肉体，令人欣喜。 他发现自己对这种可能性垂涎三尺，如果这种幽会继续下去，很快他的情人甚至会放弃自己的那一部分，让自己被蹂躏和享受。 一想到要对他心爱的小书呆子做一些看起来攻击性和不谦虚的事情，他就产生了所有邪恶的冲动。 Nano脸红，气喘吁吁，扭动着身体，扭动着臀部，用指甲深深地戳进自己的肉里，这些都只是一种鼓励。

他以前从来没有见过他的情人这样，现在 Akira 忍不住想知道在 Nano 坚忍的外表下还潜伏着什么，他还可能发现其他隐藏的秘密。 他渴望看到自己下面那个优雅的身体，渴望和顺从; 他渴望发现自己潜在的情感深处，让Nano感受，回应.......

Akira弯下腰去摸他情人的黑色亚麻裤子的前面。 当Nano把手放在鸡巴上的时候，他的嘴里发出了一声柔和的呻吟，这种呻吟仍然困在潮湿的棉花下面，他的血管里散发着兴奋的颤抖。

把 Nano 的嘴唇吸进嘴里，Akira 努力解开 Nano 的腰带，隐约觉得有点好笑，他甚至懒得在这样一个非正式的活动上首先戴上一个。 他解开裤子上的纽扣，顺着拉链滑了下来。 当时Nano已经湿透了，他的精液已经浸透了他的内裤，他的裤子前面也湿透了。 饥饿的手指从他腰间的松紧带下滑落，在他的手掌中摸索、挤压、抚摸、玩弄着他。 Akira用一根手指钩住松紧带，以一个平稳、快速的动作把它拉下来。

更多的焰火照亮了这个空间，当壁龛沐浴在五颜六色的光线中时，从 Nano 鸡巴顶端滴落下来的光滑、清澈的液体闪闪发光。 紫色...... 黄色...... 蓝色……

当 Akira 正在欣赏这迷人的视觉效果时，Nano 已经设法脱掉了牛仔裤，在他可以抗议之前滑下了裤子和内裤。 细长的手指毫不犹豫地紧握着Akira疼痛的老二。 不知怎么的，Nano 手上的凉爽感让他感觉比以前更热了，他很快就发现自己在努力跟上他爱人突然加快的节奏。 清澈的液体从他们的指尖流出，缠绕在他们的手指上，在他们用手取悦彼此的时候发出光滑的、几乎听不见的声音。

一连串的红色烟花立刻升起，把它们染成深红色的光。

Akira紧紧地贴着Nano的身体，用手指环绕着它们的轴，轻轻地抚摸着。 当他向下看的时候，看到那两条滑溜溜的松紧带从他的手指间滑落，他简直无法呼吸。

Nano拱起背部进入这种感觉，凶猛地亲吻着，他的指甲抓住并刮伤了Akira的背部。 慢慢地，他的双手开始往下垂，直到落在Akira的屁股上，贪婪地挖进他的屁股里，一边用手指摸着褶皱，一边又揉又戳他的屁股。 当他感觉到一个冰冷、光滑的指头轻抚着他的入口时，Akira猛地吸了一口气。

但是今晚，Akira有了别的想法。 他温柔而坚定地咬住了Nano的脖子，就像一只维护自己统治地位的狼。 Nano的膝盖变得软弱无力，他更深地陷入了Akira的怀抱。

Akira抓住他的手腕，把两个手腕都钉在头上的墙上。 他用一只手毫不费力地握住它们，用另一只手捏捏他柔软的屁股肉。 他的声音是低沉的咆哮，他靠近他的情人耳边低语。

“ 今晚 ...... 你将属于我。 ”

话一出口，Nano的眼睛就闪现出闪亮的紫色。 Akira用双手抓住他的臀部，把他的身体转过来面对墙壁，在他向他拉臀部的时候把他压在墙上。 Nano欣然应允，腰部微微弯曲，背部拱起，臀部无声地翘起。 Akira俯身在他身上，在他的背上留下了一串咬痕，他那丰满的臀部微妙地反弹在他的勃起上。

Akira的老二一看就漏水了。 在微弱的光线中，偶尔会出现明亮的色彩闪光，阴影落入他伴侣身体的凹陷和裂缝中，突出了他柔软的身体的角度和圆形轮廓。 这感觉不真实，就像是一场春梦。 直到有了这个机会，他才意识到自己是多么想做这件事。 无法抑制这种冲动，Akira在Nano丰满的臀部之间摩擦着他的阴茎，享受着它在柔软的臀肉之间滑动的性感。

他以前从未真正探索过 Nano 身体的这一部分。 但是，从他第一次要求(或者更确切地说，要求)他在他面前脱光衣服时，他就注意到他的情人有一个令人惊讶的匀称的臀部，鉴于 Nano 朴素的商务着装，以及这个男人当时实际上正处于饥饿状态，他完全没有料到这一点。 Akira怀疑他那独特的从一个屋顶跳到另一个屋顶的习惯与此有关。 或者是好的遗传基因。 不管怎样，这都会让他分心，当他们两个在一起的时候，让他在洗澡或淋浴的时候很用力......这是一种令人沮丧的现象，不可避免地导致他自己的屁股在第二天变得相当酸痛。

当 Nano 感觉到湿润的手指从两股间滑落时，他不禁深深地叹了口气。 他的指尖滑过那一圈小小的肌肉是，他紧绷着，这是一种自然的防御，可以防止身体受到别人的侵犯。 然而，他那光滑的手指尖一按进去，它就肆意地、几乎是绝望地紧含着他，把他拉进了他身体的最深处。

Akira的视野已经开始动摇了。 里面感觉如此柔软和温暖。 引人入胜。 每当他手指周围的肌肉环收紧时，这种感觉就会直接转移到他的鸡巴上。 他还是不敢相信这一切发生了。

第二根手指加入第一根手指，享受着这块紧绷的肌肉紧紧握住的感觉，它肆意地紧紧收缩着，反对入侵。 他的老二在颤抖，疼痛，还在摩擦那些娇嫩的臀肉，尽管他渴望进入他的身体，无视Nano身体的阻力，进去就好了……

“...... Akira ......”

Nano的声音带有呼吸的气息，他把臀部往后靠在紧张的鸡巴上。

“...... 穿透我 ......”

“......! ”

Akira的心怦怦直跳。

“......Akira......求你了。 将我带走吧。"

Akira舔了舔他的嘴唇，为这样一个无耻的请求而脸红。 虽然他不得不承认自己有点喜欢 Nano，但他并不想让 Nano 乞求它。 他那低沉沙哑的声音听起来是那么绝望，几乎让他热泪盈眶。

温暖的手指掠过他乌黑的卷发，把Nano的脸拉回来，在他肿胀的嘴唇上吻了一下，整个房间沐浴在一道蓝色的闪光中。

“...... 我会 …...”

Akira笑了。

“这是一个承诺。 我从不撒谎。”

Akira伸手到前面抚摸Nano隆起的老二，用前列腺液涂抹他的手指，帮助润滑他的通道。 他唯一的遗憾是，在这个位置，他不能看到他的情人的表情，他第一次进入。 他想看到一切: 他伸展时手指紧握的样子，他张开嘴唇的样子，他一次又一次被进入时眼睛变得呆滞的样子......也许......如果他们稍微移动一下，他就可以摆好姿势，这样他就可以在操他的时候看到他在窗户上的映像...…

突然一声巨响从下面传来，把他吓了一跳。 该死。 听起来像是从楼梯下面传来的。 很可能只是一只流浪猫撞倒了一个垃圾桶，但是为了以防万一...... 他狠狠地拍了Nano的屁股几下，欣喜地看着他的通道挤压着他的手指，收缩着。

“ 来吧 ...... 我们再往上走一点。 ”

楼梯终于到了屋顶，难民们再次发现自己置身于户外。 烟花在头顶上灿烂地燃放着，它们的哨声和爆炸声在没有钢筋水泥遮蔽的情况下更加响亮。 音乐和人群的喧闹声随着温暖的微风传播。

Akira转向他茫然的伙伴，他的伙伴看着他，好像他看不到世界上的其他任何东西。 他把那优雅的身体抱在怀里，吻了吻他。 屋顶上散落着成堆的板条箱和托盘。 两个高大的烟囱从对面的角落冒出来，生锈的管道沿着边缘延伸。 也许这个地方曾经是某种工厂或仓库。 不耐烦地继续从他们停止的地方，Akira 推着两个大箱子一起创造一个临时的平台。

” 过来 ...... 脱掉你的裤子和内裤 ”

当烟花继续在他们上空燃放时，Nano默默地遵从着，让他们沐浴在不断变化的色彩奇观之中。 Akira抓起一个旧的粗麻布袋子，撕开袋子，把它盖在板条箱上。 他后悔他们没有任何填充物，但这是不错的。 幸运的是，这些板条箱的高度几乎完全符合他的想法。 也许这是命中注定的。

Akira把他的情人放在箱子上，让他的箱底悬在边缘。 那双紫色的眼睛无聊地注视着他自己，当他看着Nano暴露在外的身体变得更加脆弱的时候，他完全彻底地着迷了。 在他抓住 Nano 的膝盖时，又一轮的烟火在他们头顶爆炸，他舒舒服服地把双腿分开放在两腿之间。 Akira把他的牛仔裤放低了一点，抓住他们的老二，一起抚摸着。 温暖的嘴唇亲吻着 Nano 苍白的脖子上泛红的痕迹，在狂暴的暴怒之前，柔软而舒缓。

蓝色的眼睛在他下面的人身上闪过。 Nano的脸颊泛着美丽的粉红色调，修长的胸膛随着他的呼吸迅速上升和下降，苍白的皮肤被他贪婪的指甲和牙齿所破坏。

“你想染成我的颜色......但头顶上这些烟花，看起来真的像是你被染成了各种颜色。 它很适合你。"

一个甜蜜的微笑闪过 Nano  的双唇。

Akira把他那纤细的双腿往后拉，仅凭这个简单的动作，他身下的身体似乎已经打开，投降了。 他把一根手指涂在他们的混合物上，然后按在里面。 温暖和紧密是令人陶醉和诱人的。 仅仅因为手指的摩擦，Nano 苍白的皮肤边缘已经开始变成粉红色。 他扭动着身体，双腿张得更开，眼睛模糊地半睁着，望着Akira，茫然、渴望、绝望，好像即使是现在他也不太相信他的爱人会真的这么做。

“ 拜托，Akira ...... 快点 ......”

这很... 诱人。 但是他喜欢 Nano 在他手中蠕动的感觉，以至于还没有停止他正在做的事情。 看到他的爱人如此开放和脆弱，被唤醒和欲望，献出自己的身体作为祭品......是催眠的。 这个形象将永远烙印在他的眼皮上。

“ Akira ...... 求你了 ......”

Akira的心跳加速了。 他俯身在Nano颤抖的身体上，调整好身体准备进入他的身体。 他的手指继续抚摸和玩弄着他爱人紧紧的入口，画着温柔的圆圈。

“ 我不想伤害你。 ”

看到那个粉红色的肌肉环继续肆无忌惮地紧握着他的手指，他的嘴里直流口水。 他觉得饿极了，好像快要饿死了。 如果 Nano 继续这样下去，他就无法抗拒了。 他的头脑正在崩溃，他的理智和理性也化为灰烬。

“ 请，伤害我 ...... 让我感受活着的痛苦。 ”

太难以承受了。 没有进一步的仪式，他收回他的手指，插入 Nano 紧密的入口。 Akira的鸡巴的头部突然爆炸，一阵热浪包围着他，伴随着一声短促的、气喘吁吁的呻吟，冲破了他身体的防御。 Nano一言不发地张开嘴，睁大了眼睛，伸开了身体。 他的手指深深地抓住了Akira的二头肌，Akira开始试探性地推动着他的臀部，还在适应着那温暖的热浪吞噬着他的无法抗拒的感觉。

单单这段时间就足够折磨人了，Akira确信他没有为他的爱人做好足够的心理准备。 但即使Nano感到痛苦，他的脸上也没有表现出来。 恰恰相反，他所用的表情可以更恰当地形容为欣快。 Nano拱起背，张开嘴唇，把身体拉到最深处。 他抓住他的全部，双腿缠绕在Akira的腰部，慢慢地加快步伐，固执地坚持着自己的节奏，尽管Nano极其不耐烦。

无法描述从内部把他打开的感觉有多好。 几个短短的呼吸之后，Akira把自己一直埋到了刀柄处。 随着每一次划水，炫目的快乐波浪冲刷着他，随着他的本能接管，一种甜蜜的麻木感开始侵入他的大脑。 当他移动时，Nano 的内部压迫感几乎太强烈了，制造出一种狂喜和欣快感，像洪水一样涌入他的血管。 一种危险的冲动，就像野火一样无法控制，开始在他身体的每一个细胞中蔓延。

手指掠过乌黑的头发，Akira将Nano的头以一个更合适的角度向后拉，以诱捕他的嘴唇。 他同伴的四肢剧烈地颤抖着，但是Akira却停不下来。 他的身体不由自主地移动着。 Akira深深地吻了他，撬开Nano的嘴唇，让他的舌头滑进嘴唇之间。 他们的哭声从对方的喉咙里消失了。

毫无疑问，Nano的欲望和他自己的一样狂野和贪得无厌。 他想要这个。 非常糟糕。 Akira无情地一次又一次地刺向他，他的爱人以这样的方式扭动他的臀部作为回应，在他的血管里燃烧着地狱般的幸福。 这种强烈的感觉压倒了一切，但这并没有减轻他的痛苦，反而让他更加饥饿。

Nano仰着头，扭动着身体，他的身体被分开了，喘息着，呻吟着，然后一种Akira从未听到过的声音从他发红的嘴唇里溢出来。

......笑声？ 在另一个场景中，Akira 可能会称之为怪异、不可思议，但是现在，这个声音让他陶醉，像洪水一样充满了他的脑海。 听到这个消息，毫无疑问地证实了他已经成功地把他的爱人扔进了一种纯粹的狂喜的状态，这个想法使他的心飞翔。

看到 Nano 这个样子，感受到他的激情，听到他嘴角冒出狂喜的笑声......这一切合起来撕裂了他的皮肤，撕开了他的灵魂的缝隙。 他意识到 Nano 从来没有真正关心过谁在里面。 他只是想靠近他，感受他们两个身体合而为一的感觉。 这样做确认了他们的存在，他们的现实，以及......他们永恒的爱。

Akira俯下身子，用温柔而张开的嘴吻着他的爱人，贪婪地咬着他的肉体，撕扯着他苍白的皮肤上的锯齿状皱纹。 Nano扭动着身体，无法抑制在欢乐的笑声中发出的狂喜的呻吟，他的身体被迫达到更高的快感。 Nano的指甲划破他背上愤怒的皱纹，撕开薄薄的白色棉花，痛苦和快乐混合在一起，制造出一杯欣快的幸福鸡尾酒。

感觉就像一场暴风雨正在他的血管里酝酿，原始而致命。 他身体里的紧张气氛升级到了狂热的程度，大火把他撕成了碎片。 然而，扑灭这火的唯一办法就是让它燃烧，直到把他们两个都烧尽。 他正沉浸在 Nano 的怀抱中。 他强烈的感情几乎要把他吞噬了。 他需要这个，需要他，胜过一切。

当他的思想变得混乱，他的身体被迫走向崩溃的边缘时，Akira 绝望地用他的长钉刺入 Nano 的肉体，试图重新获得一些表面上的控制。 他的情人是如此挑衅地躺在那里，从他的牙齿满是通红的痕迹，狂喜地笑，在他自己的欲望的重量上扭动......在那一刻，Akira 感到奇怪地被他的身体的局限限制。 他想触摸他的每一个地方，里里外外，不仅仅是用他的手和鸡巴，还有他的嘴唇和舌头。

随着他们头顶上空的天空亮起来，更多的哨声和砰的声音响起。 Nano隆起的鸡巴被唤醒了，几乎变成了紫色，痛苦地悸动着，他的鸡巴上的裂缝哭得很厉害。 清澈的液体滴落在他的肚子上。 Akira用他的手指穿过它，用他自己的液体给他画像。 当他的手滑过他的胸部时，混合着一些仍然从他的肩膀渗出的血液，形成了一个粉红色粘糊糊的东西。

Akira气喘吁吁地往后退了退，用手捂住了阴茎。 他的四肢因欲望而颤抖，他的呼吸急促，他用手指捏着又热又疼的肉。 他的手指上带着粉红色的血迹和前列腺液的混合物，在头顶不断变化的烟火光线中闪闪发光，他开始及时撸动，准备冲刺起来。

他们都达到了自己的极限。 Akira俯下身子，抓住Nano的手，贪婪地吻着他，一点一点地咬着他的耳朵。 他的声音不过是一种刺耳的、饥饿的低语，在弥漫在他们头顶上空的音乐和烟火声中几乎听不到。

“ 我爱你，Nikolai。 ”

Nano的眼睛闪耀着明亮的紫色，听到Akira嘴唇上念出他的名字，他的身体僵硬了。 不是他的代号而是他的真名。 他的屁股有节奏地收缩着，挤压着里面的鸡巴。 Akira抑制住了他的哭喊，对方的嘴唇发红，他似乎正在被拖入，被包围在火焰中。 当他把自己投入另一个人的身体深处时，他的视线变得苍白，一切都崩溃了，消失在幸福的迷雾中。

他们紧紧地抱在一起很长一段时间，屏住呼吸，因为他们的身体在幸福的余晖中开始放松。 Akira的心里充满了感情。

Nano 完全是个怪物。 但是他看起来......很平静。 梦幻般的。 随着他身体里剧烈的紧张开始消退，他的目光变得柔和而不集中。 在那一刻，Akira 发现他有着难以形容的诱惑力。 他赤身裸体地躺在户外，看起来那么颓废和凌乱，紫罗兰色的眼睛半睁着，他的身体覆盖着一条条白色的小溪，敞开着，接受着，仍然因为余震而微微颤抖。

仅仅是看着他，Akira的眼泪就溢了出来。 他非常爱这个男人。

“...... 你为什么哭，Akira ? ”

“我不知道......”Akira试图擦去眼泪。 有时候......当人们高兴得不知所措时，他们会哭。 不过，这是我第一次遇到这种情况。”

“你是......幸福的......？ 因为我吗? ”

“是的。” Akira弯下腰，吻了吻他淤青的嘴唇。 “当我和你在一起的时候，我感受到了以前从未有过的一切。 你不是唯一一个第一次体验新情绪的人。 我也是。 这都是因为你。”

当 Nano  凝视着他的时候，他嘴角上的微笑是如此的纯洁和甜蜜，让他的眼泪再次流了下来。

“ 我从没想过 ...... 我可以让任何人快乐 ......”

Akira紧紧地握住他的手。

“ 我希望有一天你也会感到高兴得哭起来。 ”

在爱人的唇上再次温柔地吻了一下，Akira扫视了一下屋顶，想找个东西把 Nano 擦干净。 他皱起眉头，试图找出在不引起注意的情况下如何最好地做这件事。 他本能地检查了口袋，但没有发现任何有用的东西。 他不情愿地试图把自己从 Nano 的怀抱中解脱出来。

“ 别走 ......”

“ 我得去找点东西帮你清理一下。 ”

“ 不，拜托，Akira ...... 我想好好享受这一刻。 ”

Akira朝他微笑。

“…...  你真是一团糟。 ”

“ 我喜欢你的种子充满我的感觉，Akira。 ”

热浪立刻冲刷着他，Akira的脸因为尴尬而涨得通红。

“你为什么说这么粗俗的话......？ 你怎么能这样呢? ”

“我喜欢它......因为它是你的。 这样，你的一部分还在我体内。 我想尽情享受。”

如果他的脸还有可能变得更红的话，Akira肯定他的脸已经变红了。 他叹了口气。 毕竟这是 Nano。 在这些事情上，他不知道什么是正常，什么是不正常。 而且他也不是那个经常处于这种境地的人。

“...... 开始渗出来的时候会感觉很恶心。 ”

“不，不会的。 我们一起做的任何事都不会让我觉得恶心，Akira。”

Akira眯起眼睛。

"......"

“......? ”

这显然是徒劳的。 Akira失败地叹了口气。

“......没关系......” 他让步道，弯下腰，在嘴唇上再吻了一下。 他涨红的脸颊还是暖的。 “我们一起看烟花吧。”

Nano换了个姿势，把头靠在Akira的膝盖上躺了下来。 当他把他抱在怀里，用手指抚摸着情人黑暗柔滑的波浪时，Akira不得不承认，这比被困在沙滩上的人群里要好得多。 他们周围混乱的世界仿佛已经消失了，他与这个世界的所有紧张关系也消失了。 这里的景色很完美，他们俩是这里唯一欣赏风景的人。

现在，Akira拥有了唯一一个活着的人，在他的怀抱里是安全的。 即使在逃亡中，从不休息，他们的生活也变得更加充实，现在每个人都在对方身上找到了他们灵魂中缺失的平静。 他们的过去是一场噩梦，未来是不确定的......但是现在......他们拥有彼此，这才是最重要的。

Akira叹了口气，欣赏着天空中的美景。 Nano的呼吸轻柔而有节奏，他平静地靠在身上，只要能在一起就心满意足了。

“...... 你真的很喜欢，是吗 ? ”

“ 我爱它 ...... 我也爱你，Akira。 ”

“ 那我只能问了 ......”

“......? ”

“...... 那为什么在上面的一直是你 ? ! ”


End file.
